wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arachnidwings/webwings
appearance they have a big butt like a real spider some bigger than others . they have eight legs they are usually tall and skinny. they only have two eyes. ill go from most common to rare colors. they can have brown black tan white gray orange red yellow green silver pink blue purple. the membrane on their wings are actually made of their silk which is super strong but they are faster on ground. they have to put silk on their wings themselves to actually fly. like real spiders they have fangs that inject venom. their eyes are fully red. the have angular horns the same color as their under scales. Abilities they have incredible eyesight. the silk they produce is super sticky being able to keep a mudwing trapped. the flower on their tail is heat resistant so they tend to block opponents attacks with it. their six legs make them incredibly fast. the can walk on walk on walls because they put silk on their feet which last forever(unless ripped or burned of) they have venomous fangs and can produce spores from their butts that put enemies to sleep. they can see in the dark. territory they live underneath the middle of pyhirra so they can see and catch different types of dragons. mudwings are their favorite since they are the biggest. they live in big nests made out of their webs. royalty resides in arachnid palace the biggest nest known. the Arachnid palace is so beautiful but deadly it is made out of the stickiest silk made. its good to keep out intruders. and there are webs all around the palace connected to the center so the queen knows if someone is coming plus there is only one way in which is the front entrance and it is sturdy and fire proof. it is also humongous. but they did not always live pyhirra they use to live on pantala but the dragons there were not the best tasting so they managed to get across to pyhirra somehow Dragonets nests and eggs dragonets are born without silk and they dont get it until they are 3 years old. before they do get it they learn how to use silk and what they should do with it. when they get it they either learn how to fight and train or learn how to weave and make webs for the tribe. eggs are rapped around webs they are 10 times smaller than the adults. nests can hold about 5 eggs no more no less. they are hanging from the ceiling incased in webs to keep it safe from other dragons or rouge web wings. Royalty Queen - Araneidae has white silk and black scales all over. King - tarantula the second has white silk and purple under scales and black over scales(was killed by black widow) prince - dewdrop has black silk and black under scales and purple over scales. arachnid has black silk and purple under scales and black over scales princesses - black widow(the oldest child) has black over scales and black silk and purple under scales. Misumena vatia has white silk and white over scales and pink under scales has no venom. red widow has red over scales and black silk and black under scales. brown widow has brown over scales and white silk and black under scales. colors you may think colors are just for look but for these creatures its totally different let me explain. brown black and tan are normal. white and gray mean their not venomous(only if its the color of your over scales). orange red and yellow mean they are more deadly. green means they live longer. silver same as white and gray pink and blue means all webwings hate you except Misumena vatia she is the only exception and purple means you are extremely rare and beautiful. albino webwings are usually killed for being useless its not rare to be white its just that they kill the albinos even if they are babies the princess is royalty and her mother does not want her to die and plus all the dragons think she is pretty. other pink and blue dragon get shamed by other dragons for being a "of color" dragon they are outcast ed to live by them selves but some say that all of them are planning to attack and make another civil war. history the first known queen was tarantula the first. she came across pyhirra and decided to stay for a while. a couple year later the rest of her tribe came an they went under ground. a time later when tarantula died her daughter silkspinner became queen and banished all pink and blue spiders time came the "of colored" spiders attacked and that was the civil war started because spiders were different colors. silkspinner was brutally murdered her throat slit and her tail chopped of. but the "of color" spiders eventually lost. after that silkspinners daughter ran of because she did not want to become queen making her daughter Aranreidae queen then she stared planing to attack them. after years of eating skywings rainwings and mudwings they decided to team up on them. the webwings new they would lose so they set up traps and went underground hopeing they would be safe. this was about centuries ago they have been underground ever since(but they occasionally come to the surface to snatch a few dragons) they are evil and fast they are conniving they are also ruthless and have no problem brutally murdering their own kind other dragons even regular creatures including scavengers. from then on mudwings skywings and rainwings never go alone. they have no alliances they do everything themselves they dont need other tribes help they find other tribes useless other than for food. relationships mudwings - enemies because webwings eat mudwings a lot because they are big so they get a lot of food out of them icewings - neutral because webwings hate the cold seawings - neutral because webwings hate water rainwings - enemies because webwings like eating them because they get lots of nutrients from them. skywings - enemies because they like eating skywings to because of how big there wings were. nightwings - enemies because webwings think that they taste disgusting and because they tested on them sandwings - neutral because they hate the dessert dreamcatcherwings - allies they both hate nightwings and they are planning to kill them Rankings this ranks the most venomous aracnidwings 9 - 1 9 - loxosceles reclusa brown over scales and black under scales is the fastest in the tribe and has longer legs 8 - phoneutria black over scales and yellow under scales and white silk 7 -yellow sac yellow over scales and black under scales and black silk 6 - lycosidae gray over scales and black under scales and white silk 5 - Princess Black widow 4 - Princess Brown widow 3 - Princess Red widow 2 - Red back - red over scales and black under scales and black silk the commander of the webwings 1- Queen Araneidae Other dragons orb weaver - she has yellow over scales and white under scales. she is the web designer she makes beautiful webs for the royal family and makes light holders for nests. yellow garden - she has yellow over scales and black under scales. she takes care of all the food and plants underground and makes sure they get sunlight and water. Red back - he is the commander of the armies and stuff and trains young dragons that just got their silk. spiny orb - white over scales and black under scales. she is the only webwing with spikes on her butt this makes her a fierce warrior. she is red backs daughter. she has the toughest skin but she is not venomous and her spikes are red. Araniella - she has green over scales and white under scales. she is the healer of the tribe. work in progress Category:Fanmade Tribes